1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a saddle rack and, more particularly, to a saddle rack which reduces undesirable distortion of the saddle and maintains the saddle off the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern western saddles are often constructed of leather formed around a sturdy frame, often called a “tree.” When the leather becomes soaked with sweat it may become deformed if the saddle is not stored and dried in a manner designed to maintain its shape. If the leather dries in a deformed manner, the saddle may have an irregular surface which can cause pressure points on the back of a horse or other animal upon which the saddle is secured.
It is known in the art to store saddles on the ground or over stall dividers, sawhorses, fences or the like. One drawback associated with prior art saddle storage means is the tendency of such storage means to undesirably deform the saddle. During use, a saddle may become moist with sweat from the animal upon which it is placed. The sweat may cause the saddle to become more malleable. When placed over a fence or on the ground, the weight of the saddle combined with the moisture causes the saddle to deform. As the saddle dries, the saddle may stiffen in the deformed shape. It would, therefore, be desirable to position the saddle upon a saddle rack which maintained the desired configuration of the saddle.
While it is known in the art to provide decorative saddle racks, such racks are expensive, heavy and often do not allow adequate ventilation to allow the perspiration to escape from the saddle. Accordingly, when placed on such a decorative rack, the perspiration may cause mold which may damage either the decorative rack or the saddle. Another drawback associated with such prior art racks is that the weight, cost and inability of the racks to weather the elements often prevents such decorative saddle racks from being used in a barn or other work environment.
While it is known in the art to provide metal saddle racks, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,535, and while such saddle racks allow for a substantial amount of venting of the saddle during storage, such racks support the saddles along an undesirably small number of locations. Some saddles are often provided with a fleece lining under the tree which serves as padding to reduce discomfort on the back of the horse. Placing the saddle on a device, such as a wire rack, which only supports the saddle in a limited number of places may cause the fleece to rub off of the saddle. Loss of fleece may cause rubbing and abrasion on the animal at the places where the fleece is missing. Although such prior art saddle racks are often better than stall dividers or fences, the saddle racks still allow for deformation of the saddle when placed thereon. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a saddle rack which supported a saddle over a large area.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a low cost, lightweight saddle rack which provides for full support of a saddle during storage while allowing for adequate ventilation as the saddle dries. It would also be desirable to provide a saddle rack which is adjustable and movable from one location to another. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed above are substantially eliminated by the present invention.